


Evermore

by calamitouslove



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Post-Calamity Ganon, Reader is a Hylian (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamitouslove/pseuds/calamitouslove
Summary: to keep the threat of you at bay, king dorephan arranges for you, an amnesiac witch, to marry his son the prince of the zora.
Relationships: Prince Sidon/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Evermore

**Author's Note:**

> this story takes place after the events of breath of the wild  
> default name: anahid  
> summary: the zoran council sees you as a threat and are determined to put a stop to the witch.

"We must take care of this witch immediately before she kills any of our people." Muzu pleaded his case.

King Dorephan shook his head. "She hasn't displayed any signs of violence. We mustn't provoke her into lashing out."

The Zoran council gathered in the council chamber to discuss the predicament of the witch that lived just outside the domain. Your presence came out of nowhere followed by a large red beam of light shooting up at the sky. With the Calamity having been defeated a few months ago, everyone began to fear the worst. The Zora especially worried with the light having appeared so close to their domain. A few days after that, Bazz was sent to investigate the cause of the beam only to discover you. When Bazz returned to the domain he described you to the council as a mere Hylian. The fear of you lessened and so they let you be. That is until a few travelers came in spreading rumors about you. The rumors spanned for you eating children to you wielding powerful dark magic. And though they were just simply rumors, it did not stop the panic from setting in again.

"I agree with the king, we do not know the abilities that this witch possesses. If we engage in conflict with her, it would not bode well our people. We should leave her be-"

Rivan bursts into the room cutting Sidon off. The Zora guard glances at Seggin before setting his sights on the king.

"Bazz has been terribly hurt!" Rivan announces

With that said, the council of elders all come to the conclusion that you must be stopped. The meeting is adjourned leaving only Sidon, King Dorephan, and Muzu in the room.

"You were saying?" Muzu asks the prince

* * *

You sat in your cabin, enjoying a cup of tea as the sun rose bringing in a new day. Your head was still fogged up with very little memory of what transpired before your 100 year slumber. Waking up near the Lanayru Great Spring only added more to your list of unanswered queries. Though you wanted to ponder the thought more, your mind wouldn't allow it bringing forth a terrible ache in your head if done so. You quickly learned that the hard way just a few hours upon waking up. And the Zora army approaching would soon learn the same. You sigh and place your mug down, preparing yourself for what was to come.

Your hands glow a sinister red, as you had learned always happened when your powers activated. You grab your frostblade for extra measure, sheathing the blade against your back. If they were going to ambush you, then you'd simply have to take away their element of surprise. You exited your cabin and rose off the ground as the army of Zora warriors approached. A red aura surrounded Rivan, lifting him off the ground bringing him to your eye level.

"I'll go easy on you and your comrades just this once, but only because I want you alive to send a message to whoever sent you here."

You toss Rivan to the ground and jump down to join them at eye level. As you land, a wave of power radiates off of you knocking all the Zoras off their feet.

"This isn't over." You seethe


End file.
